Alone At Last
by Anonwrite
Summary: "Damn it, I just wanted time alone with my new husband. Is that too much to ask for?" All Happy wants is to spend time alone with Toby, but easy as might seem, it's, in fact, very difficult to get.


**Note: Big thanks to Maggie for being my listening ear and helping me out when I got stuck! Just a little fic inspired by the preview for the season finale. What I wish would happen, but know probably never will. I hope you all like it! I'd love, LOVE to hear what you think, so drop a comment and let me know. Thank you in advance! :-)**

"Hello, my beautiful bride," Toby said happily, taking a seat on the torn out airplane seat next to Happy's.

"Hi," she said with a smile, "how was fishing?"

"Great, actually." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Hey, guess what today is."

Happy quirked an eyebrow, "Uh, I don't know. A Saturday?"

"No...well maybe. I'm not sure."

She had to stifle a laugh as he scrunched his forehead and counted back the days in his head.

"Doc," she finally laughed, "baby, you still there?" She poked his side and laughed harder when he jumped.

"I'm here," he playfully frowned at her, "and that hurt."

"Well, what's today?" she asked, taking the opportunity to rest her hand on his thigh. They hadn't had any alone time lately being stuck on the island, so she took any chance she could get for some sort of physical contact - screw the looks they got from the rest of the team.

"Well, one, it's actually a Sunday," he murmured, picking up her hand and kissing the back of it, "and two, it's our 22-day anniversary."

Flipping over her hand, he brushed his lips over the inside of her wrist. Happy couldn't repress the jolt of want that passed through her; it had been so damn long since they had last been together, privately. Flicking out her tongue, she wet her lips and cupped his cheek, leaning in to lightly press her lips to his, only pulling back when someone cleared their throat. She glanced over to find both Walter and Paige glaring their way. Choosing to ignore them, she turned back to Toby.

"Well happy anniversary, but I didn't think 22 days was something worth celebrating. What's so special about it?"

"When you don't know if you're going to survive day to day, everyday is special. I'm going to enjoy every day I get to spend married to you."

Happy rolled her eyes lovingly, "22 days trapped on this honeymoon island and you're still as cheesy as ever."

Toby barked out a laugh, "Just for you, babe." Shifting in his seat, he sighed, "Some honeymoon this is, huh? When I pictured our beach honeymoon, I thought we'd spend most of our time indoors," he traced patterns on her thigh, smiling in satisfaction at her shiver, "away from the wandering eyes of all others."

"Damn, Toby," Happy breathed out, fisting his shirt in her hand and pulling him to her, "three weeks is too long. I want our honeymoon."

He ran his nose down hers, "Maybe we can? We could sneak away and-"

"Go get more firewood, Toby," Walter snapped, interrupting whatever Toby was about to say. Poking the fire, Walter ignored Paige, and everyone else's, surprised looks.

Toby looked over at his boss, dragging his eyes away from his wife's smiling face and the private conversation they were in the middle of, "Uh, yes, sir?" he responded, rolling his eyes, but standing up anyway, letting his fingers trail teasingly up Happy's side. He ignored the disapproving look on Walter's face and grinned at the blush covering Happy's, the want in her eyes as clear as day.

He met Walter's look again, not surprised to see him finally cracking. It had been three weeks. Three long, insufferable weeks that they had been stuck on the island; their only company, each other. Tensions were running high, privacy was gone, and hope that they would get rescued was starting to dwindle.

"Go get it yourself, 197," Happy spoke up in defense of her husband, crossing her arms over her chest.

Before Walter could respond, Toby placed his hand on her shoulder and said softly, "Hap, it's fine. I'll get it, I don't mind. A-B- _sea_ is kind of boring right now anyways."

Looking back up at him, she narrowed her eyes, "Can it with the sea jokes, Toby."

He grinned mischievously, "Someone is a little _crabby_ right now, huh?"

"Toby, now," Walter barked, "We can't let the fire die or else the water purification process will stop and we won't have any drinkable water. That's the only thing keeping us alive right now."

Toby glanced over at the pile of firewood that was still quite large, but shrugged, "Okay, whatever. I'll go."

Happy stood quickly, almost eagerly with a sly smile on her face, "I'll come with you, Doc."

"No," Walter spoke up again, "I-uh, I need you here."

Frowning, she turned toward him and said, "For what? To sit here and watch the fire with everyone else? Because I already told you, I can't rebuild you a plane, so I know you don't need me for that." When he didn't answer right away, she nodded sharply, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go with my husband now."

"But-but," he sputtered, looking over at Paige who had no idea what was going on with him, "It's inefficient for you to go. Toby knows his way around the island now, so we don't have to worry."

Her frown deepened, "No, what will be inefficient is when I kill you if he gets hurt when he's by himself."

"Hey," Toby interrupted, "what makes you think I'll get hurt, honey bunches?"

She smirked, "Please, Toby, it's you."

He chuckled, "Can't argue with that."

She turned back to Walter and pinned him with a glare as Toby began making his way to the tree line, "We'll bring back some more fruit too and, don't worry, we'll make sure to be back before the fire goes out."

"But, I-"

"Walter," Paige suddenly said, "I don't know what's going on with you, but stop. You know it's safer to go out in groups."

"Then, Sly, you can go with them."

Happy rolled her eyes, "Stop being an idiot, Walt. We'll be back soon."

"Yeah," Sly spoke up from where he was laying on his back in the sand and staring off into the sky, "No can do, bossman, I'm already doing something."

"Bye," Happy called out over her shoulder, jogging over to where Toby was waiting for her.

He greeted her with a grin and out stretched hand, pressing a kiss to the top of her head when she stepped into his side.

"What crawled up his ass?" she grumbled as they disappeared into the trees hand in hand, "That whole thing was ridiculous."

Toby laughed loudly, "He's jealous."

"What?" Happy exclaimed.

Slipping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her closer to him, "He's jealous. Didn't you find it funny that when we were finally having a private moment in the midst of everything, all of a sudden we needed firewood?"

She shrugged, "I didn't really think anything about it."

"Yeah, well," he continued to chuckle, "he's jealous that we were having a moment, but he and Paige can't. Not only do they have to worry about Ralph and keep him with them, but we're all looking to him to figure something out, so he can't just go off and disappear like we can, not that we've actually been able to. For a new relationship, that has to be difficult. I mean, don't you remember how hard it was to keep our hands to ourselves at work when we first got together?"

She stopped and smiled fondly, raising up on her toes to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw, "I do. I think we almost got caught a couple times."

"That we did," he whispered softly, pressing his lips gently to hers for what felt like the first time in three weeks. And it sort of was - sure, they had their stolen kisses in the darkness of night or quick moments around the fire, but it felt like eyes were always on them. This was the first time in three weeks that they had a moment to themselves. And for the first time in three weeks, they were really, truly home.

"God," Toby said when he finally pulled back, pressing his forehead against Happy's, "it feels good to have a moment alone with you. First real one since the wedding. With the team always around and no time alone, this honeymoon really does suck."

"Mhmm," she hummed, closing her eyes as she kissed him again, running the tips of her fingers through his bushy beard. "We're newlyweds," she mumbled against his lips, "I can't believe we were able to wait three weeks."

Then with a small moan, Happy slid her hands to the back of his neck, pushing off his hat in the process, and gripping his hair tightly, pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. The familiarity behind the gentle and loving and passionate kiss making them both forget everything that was going on around them. The kiss, no matter how many times their lips had met before, still sparked a fire in them both like it was the first time all over again. They took the time to run their hands across the memorized lines of each other's bodies, while soft murmurs of love filled the quiet space surrounding them. Toby's hands wrapped around her back, pressing the length of his body into hers, holding her as close as he could. She relaxed into him with a sigh and a smile, feeling content for the first time since they had crash landed as they connected in a way that lack of privacy had prevented them from doing ever since they got married. Another moan filled the air as one of Toby's hands slid under her shirt, his fingers dancing across the bare skin of her back, teasingly dipping into the waistband of her pants.

Pulling back just slightly, she bit his bottom lip gently and breathed out, "Toby, I ne-"

"Toby? Happy?"

They froze when they heard Cabe's voice filter through the trees, heading right towards them. Their hands dropped, but they didn't step away, both of them hoping it wasn't real and Cabe wasn't coming their way.

"Guys," Cabe called out again, "I know you guys are here somewhere. Walter wanted me to come with you guys."

Happy let her head drop back as she groaned.

"This cannot be happening," Toby muttered, running a hand over his face before leaning down and grabbing his hat, placing it back on his head.

Happy lifted her head and met Toby's eyes, a mixture of desperation and frustration filling her eyes. "Damn it," she whispered annoyed, a slight sadness lacing her tone, "I just wanted time alone with my new husband. Is that too much to ask for?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pushing the hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear, "but maybe we could-"

"Screw this," she growled.

"Believe me, sweet pea" he smirked, "I'd love to. I want that more than anything."

Without a word, she grabbed his hand and starting dragging him behind her. His eyes grew wide as he stumbled behind her, ducking to avoid branches hitting his face. Happy tore through the woods like a madwoman, moving as quickly as she could to get away from were they had heard Cabe's voice.

"Hap, wha-"

"Shh," she shushed him, barely sparing him a glance as she quickened her pace even more.

"Sweetheart," he whispered bewilderedly, "what are you doing?"

"I said, shh," she whispered back, squeezing his hand tightly as she pulled them further into the woods, "and keep up. I don't want Cabe to find us."

Toby tried again to figure out what was going on, "Bab-"

But he was cut off by Happy's growled, "I need you" as she pushed him against a nearby tree, her hands immediately grabbing for his face just as she slammed her mouth against his in a deep, greedy kiss. Toby quickly got caught up in the feeling of her lips on his, her body pressed as close as could be to his.

"Wha-" he gasped out when she slid her mouth across his jaw and down to his throat, placing open-mouthed kisses on every inch of skin she could reach.

"We're newlyweds, on our honeymoon," she mumbled between kisses, her hands sliding down his sides and grabbing at his shirt, "This is all we should be worrying about doing. I can't wait any longer." She pulled his shirt off, knocking off his hat again, and threw it behind her. Capturing his face between her hands again, she pressed her lips to his, nipping lightly at his bottom lip, and whispered huskily, "I need you. Now."

After another piercing kiss, her nails raking down his chest, she took a step back and slipped off her shirt, throwing it down next to Toby's on the forest floor. Toby's eyes grew wide, an amused and excited grin pulling at his lips.

"You're so damn beautiful," he breathed out.

She reached for him again, "Less talking, more kissing."

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked, wrapping his arms around her back and attacking her lips once more.

His hands followed the curves of her body, squeezing and grabbing, pulling her closer to him. Her mouth continued its path across his neck and chest, sucking and biting, eliciting soft moans from Toby. Before long though, their touch became more frenzied, their kisses more frantic as Happy tried desperately to get closer to her new husband. She bit back a moan when she finally felt Toby's hands make their way up her back, followed by the slip of her bra off her shoulders.

Then in a dizzying motion, Happy found herself being spun around and pressed into the tree, the heat from Toby's body against hers turning her on even more. In an effort to get closer, she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, grinding her hips down on his.

"Toby," she breathed into his ear when he buried his face in her neck, breathing in the scent that he had come to know very well.

"Mine," he responded against her skin, tightening his grip as she shifted against him, looking for more friction.

Pressing into her more, he squeezed her ass, her small gasp making him grin when his hand continued up her side, brushing across her breast, which he quickly followed with his mouth, kissing the exposed skin of her chest. As she whispered his name again, she arched into him, her hands curling into his hair. Pulling on his curls, she brought his mouth back to hers for a bruising kiss.

"Doc..." she gasped as his hand skimmed over her again.

"I know, love," he whispered, setting her back down on the ground.

Slowly, as their tongues fought for dominance, his hand trailed down her chest, brushing across her stomach, then finally sliding underneath the waistband of her pants. Her moan at his touch only encouraged him more as he tore his mouth from hers and pressing his lips back to her neck, sucked the soft spot that he knew she loved, her cry of pleasure music to his ears. Both were so lost in one another that neither one cared if Cabe could hear them or not.

Toby's mouth continued down, following the path of his hand from earlier. Dropping to his knees, he quickly undid her button, dragging her pants down her legs. Tracing his fingers back up her legs, Happy felt a shiver move through her, her need for him reaching new heights. Lifting her leg, he placed her knee on his shoulder, pressing an open mouth to her inner thigh, slowly moving towards the one spot she wanted him the most. Her head fell back and she reached for a nearby branch to keep her grounded as she cried out his name when his tongue finally made its way to her center. Slowly he teased her with his tongue, his hands working her in the way only he knew how to do. Her hips moved on their own accord, rolling and bucking in time with Toby's mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut in bliss as pressure built inside of her until she fell over the edge, incoherent shouts falling from her lips.

Toby continued to work her as she floated back down from the high that only ever Toby got to see. His lips moved across her body, pressing to her thighs, her hips, her stomach, any part of her he could reach as she became coherent once more. As he continued pressing kisses to her, her desire for him built back up, but this time, she knew, his hands and mouth wouldn't be enough. She gently pulled at his hair, his eyes flicking up to meet her own.

"More," she whispered hoarsely, rolling her hips involuntarily again.

He chuckled and placed his mouth back on her, mumbling against her skin, "Soon."

His hot breath on her skin, the feeling of his chuckle, his hands gliding across her skin - the goosebumps were inevitable as a soft moan filled the air. She got lost in his touch again, after going so long without it, she couldn't get enough of it. Unable to keep her eyes open, she relished in the feeling of him on her skin, her mind going blank as she focused on him and only him. But eventually, just his touch wasn't enough, she wanted, needed, more. All she could think about was making love to him, being with him, her husband, completely.

She was firmer as she pulled his hair again, "Doc, I need you."

Slowly he stood, a goofy grin on his face as he cupped her cheeks in his hands. Teasingly, he leaned in, just barely brushing his lips against her.

"Toby," she whined, clawing at the back of his head, trying to deepen the kiss.

Chuckling, he pulled back, just out of her reach, a smile pulling at his lips as she glared up at him, her cheeks flushed with want. Reaching out, he pushed her hair back, running a finger down her face, slowly tracing back down to her chest. Her sharp intake of breath as his finger ghosted over her told him exactly what he already knew, she was just as affected by his touch as he was by hers.

Happy whimpered slightly when he placed his lips back on her cheek, lightly kissing everywhere but her mouth as his hands continued their journey across her body, leaving more goosebumps in their wake.

"I swear, baby," she grumbled when he avoided her mouth in another pass of his lips across her face, "I will take care of this by myself if you don't get on it."

Burying his face in her neck, she felt the rumble of his laughter against her. She groaned as his body shook against hers, his skin rubbing against hers in the way she wanted so desperately. Finally he looked back at her and grinned.

"Well I can't let that happen, wonderful wife of mine. I need to keep you satisfied or you might leave me."

"Then kiss me, damn it," she tried to be firm, but it came out more like a beg. She couldn't care less.

So he did. Sliding his hand behind her neck, he pulled her to him once more, kissing her like he could never get his fill; his desire for her would never be quenched. She eagerly reached for the waistband of his jeans, fumbling with the button, quickly pushing them down and out of the way. Her name fell from his lips when she took him in her hand. She absolutely loved the way he growled her name as it rose from the back of his throat.

Jumping back up, Happy wrapped her legs back around his waist, moaning at the first feeling of him against her. Just as she opened her mouth to beg for him, almost as if he read her mind, he slid inside of her and they both stilled; foreheads pressed against one another, breath intermingling, eyes locked, staring deep into each other's. Everything was perfect in that moment - they were in each other's arms and that's all they could focus on. That was all that mattered. Happy gently traced the lines on Toby's face with the tips of her fingers, memorizing for the millionth time each dip and curve, taking in the man in front of her, her husband. Her breath caught as she realized, once again, just how lucky she was call him her own - he was her's. This loving, caring, slightly annoying, but wonderful man belonged to her. He had a ring on his finger to prove it. Gently holding his face between her hands, she leaned in and kissed him more softly than she ever had before, more loving...just more, pouring into that kiss everything she still didn't know how to say.

When she finally pulled back, her eyes locked with his once more, his dazed look she knew mirrored her own. "I'm so glad you chose me," she whispered, a slightly awed smile coming on to her face, pausing before adding, "husband."

Kissing her once more, he nuzzled her cheek with his own and whispered back into her ear, "it wasn't a choice, Mrs. Curtis, it was a necessity. I need you more than anything."

With that, and a roll of her hips, they started moving, gradually building to a frenzied, fast pace, holding each other close, but unable to get as close as they would like. Their names mingled with moans, the wind rustling the trees the only other sound to be heard. With how slow Toby was moving before, trying to drag it out, Happy was a bit surprised at how quickly he was moving, how quickly they were both about to spiral into bliss. But she wasn't complaining, after three weeks of minimal touch, just about anything intimate with him was perfect. And before either of them were quite ready, they were there, muscles clenching, jerky movements, sloppy kisses; reaching their combined climax, but clinging to one another, not wanting it to end.

With one last passion-fueled kiss, Toby finally came back down from his high, grinning at Happy's dazed expression. He pulled out, immediately missing the feeling of being inside of her, then slowly set her back down on shaky legs. Taking a step back, he bent at the waist, hands on his knees, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Damn, baby," he managed to get out between gasps, "that was..."

She giggled, actually giggled, as she leaned back onto the tree, trying to catch her own breath, "I know. Wow."

Toby stood and stretched, working out his tight muscles from the surprising, but amazing workout. He didn't miss the glint of want that crossed through Happy's eyes once more as she watched him. Stepping back towards her, he kissed her as gentle as ever, then murmured, "Now that's what I call some honeymoon loving."

"You are such a dork," she laughed, running her hands through his hair, loving the tender look in his eyes. Raising up on her tiptoes, she kissed him again, slow and sweet, a promise of more to come later.

"We are never waiting three weeks again," Toby breathed out as he held her close, not wanting their private moment to end.

She laughed lightly and stepped out of his embrace, leaning down to pick up their scattered clothing, "Well now that we know we can do _that_ , here, there will be no more waiting. We're finally going to have our honeymoon the proper way." She looked around at all of the trees surrounding them, "Maybe next time we can find a place a little less wild though? Maybe take a little more time?"

Toby grinned, pulling on his pants, "God, I love you, Mrs. Curtis."

She stepped back into him, giving him one last hard kiss, "Love you too, Doc."

Later that night, after an event filled day and increased tension between Toby and Walter, and now even Paige, the team finally settled down for the night around the fire. Happy, even with her low EQ, picked up in the tension between the team members as she made her way up to them - it must come from being married to a psychiatrist she thought wryly as she took her seat next to Toby. She was thankful that the tension hadn't bled over to their relationship yet, but she wasn't worried about it, especially now after what they had experienced together earlier. She smiled fondly to herself as she remembered every feeling, every touch from their brief romantic interlude that morning.

Their moment together had settled her, calmed her, more than she realized she needed. But she was already itching to go back there with Toby; she was worried she had created a beast, but it was beast she didn't mind having if she was honest with herself. She looked over the fire at Paige's miserable face and felt bad for her. She and Walter had just gotten together and she knew from experience how hard it was to not be able to be together. Maybe she should offer to watch Ralph for them for a bit?

Looking back at her husband, she examined his face as he stared off into the fire, his argument with Walter still obviously bugging him. She hated seeing him like that, especially after how happy they had both been most of the day.

Deciding that she had spent enough time away from him, away from his touch, and he from hers, she shifted in her seat, throwing her legs over his lap, curling into his side, ignoring the looks from Paige and Walter. If this one thing could make him smile, bring him back to where he was earlier, _and_ let her be close to him again, then why did it matter if people saw? Toby's eyes grew wide and he blinked, a look of surprise on his face as she threw the blanket over the two of them.

"What are you doing, Happy?"

She kissed his shoulder, then laid her head down on him, sliding her arm underneath his, "Getting close to you. You have a problem with that?"

He shook his head, "Well, no. Of course not, you know that. But why?"

She smiled, "After earlier, I-I just need to. We've spent too long not being together."

His face spoke of the depths of his love as he smiled at her, "Well snuggle away, my snuggle bunny."

She rolled her eyes, but burrowed deeper into his side, yawning as the day caught up with her.

Kissing the top of her head, his hand slipped under the blanket and he began tracing patterns on her thighs. Happy immediately felt another jolt of want rush through her at his innocent, comforting touch, her breath catching in her throat.

"Already thinking naughty thoughts again, darling?" Toby asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

She hit his stomach lightly, "And you aren't?"

"Always, babe."

Her smile grew as she tilted her head to whisper in his ear, "When can we sneak away again?"

He laughed lightly, his fingers continuing their path across her thighs, "Whenever you want, Hap. I'm all yours."

She smiled and closed her eyes, their escapades from earlier combined with the heat from Toby and the fire making her drowsy, "Yes, you are," she murmured, "all mine. Forever."


End file.
